


Memories of a Better Time

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Memories, Post-Break Up, Trying to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Left behind with broken hearts after a break up both, Kuroo and Daichi, try to sustain a friendship and bring back a bit of normality in their lives. It isn't as easy as they think when memories of happier times return to them, to remind them of what they once had.





	Memories of a Better Time

They’d been in love for so many years, they truly thought they were each other’s soulmates. Loving each other since the end of high school and all throughout college. Those five years were the best years of their lives and both of them thought there would be many more to come. They talked about marriage, about the places they wanted to go, things they wanted to do together. They imagined how their life would look like, it looked perfect to them. That they would be happy and be together forever.

But fate laughed at them and thought otherwise.

They grew apart from each other. They became so focused on their careers, they didn’t make time to spend time with each other. They thought they could manage their time and spend every chance they had together on their days off. They tried and tried for months, trying to figure out a schedule.

They began to fight more and more. The stress of work and the stress of trying to manage just one day together. They fought over small things, why was there a dish left in the sink? Why wasn’t the bed made? How could they forget that one item from the grocery store that wasn’t that important for dinner?

They began to feel more and more like roommates instead of lovers. And it hurt to think that way, but it was the reality they came to understand one day. That was the day they sat down and talked about how they’ve had been feeling for the past year. It was the talk that made them realize that they had grown apart and had fallen out of love with the other. They both cried as they talked it out, crying because they let themselves grow apart.

They ended their five year relationship that night, just a week shy of six years.

Daichi moved out the next day. He planned to stay with a friend until he would have found an apartment. Kuroo stayed in their apartment, but only until the lease’s end and then he would move out as well.

Breakups are hard, especially when it was with someone you truly loved.

And Daichi and Kuroo, had truly loved each other.

* * *

“Fuck. I should have cleaned this closet out more often. Bleh.” Kuroo said with a disgusting look on his face. “Where the fuck are those dress shoes anyway?”

Searching for his second pair of dress shoes, Kuroo climbed further into his closet.

“How do you manage to find any clothes in there, Tetsu? It looks like a black hole.” Kenma commented, looking into the messy closet.

“Well!” Kuroo called out. “I keep the clothes I usually wear in my bathroom, because I shower in the mornings before work.”

“So you don’t even touch your closet?”

“No, but I probably should- shit is that a spider? Shit, I can’t tell! Oi Kenma, hand me my phone! I can’t tell if this is a spider or not!” Kuroo called out, very concerned about what’s possibly in front of him.

“Doesn’t your closet light work?” Kenma asked, looking up at the light in the closet.

“...It broke.” The blond rolled his eyes, going to search for his friend’s phone.

“How do you even manage to take care of yourself?” He asked, handing the phone to Kuroo (who nodded in thanks).

“Oi! I do manage to take care of myself, I’m still alive aren’t I? I can cook my own meals.” Kuroo called out, turning on the flashlight app. “Oh it was a fuzzy.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Are you sure it’s not a dustbunny?”

“It’s not that dusty!”

“...”

“...Okay it’s not THAT dusty!” Kuroo called out as he went in further. “Where the fuck are those damn dress shoes!”

“If you don’t hurry, we’re going to be late for rehearsal and you’re one of Daishou’s best men.” Kenma reminded while looking at the time. Kuroo groaned, damn it. Why did that snake have to ask him to be one of his best men at his wedding?

“I know, I know! I’m looking- AH HA! FOUND THEM! OW!” Kuroo announced as he stood up on his knees and shot his arms up in the air with his shoes in hand. But he hit something and it fell square on his head, and it wasn’t light either. Something hard and wooden maybe?

“Oh my god, Tetsu. Don’t hurt yourself.” Kenma groaned. Kuroo threw his shoes out  as he climbed out with whatever fell on his head. Kenma picked the shoes up as a grumbling Kuroo came out and sat down, flipping over the large canvas.

“What the fuck is this any...way.” Kuroo hissed, but slowed down when he saw what it was. His facial expression turned sad as he stared down at two paintings that had been glued together. A painting of two wine glasses that made it look like it was one, red and white wine being poured into the glasses. Kenma looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

“The right side looks good, but why the fuck does the left side look like shit?” He asked. Kuroo stared at it, running his hand over the right side, the white wine being poured into the glass. That side actually looked like what it was supposed to be and it looked damn good. But the other side, well...looked like someone had one too many glasses of red wine.

“Daichi and I painted these a couple of years ago.” Kuroo spoke.

“...Oh.” Kenma whispered. “Tetsu, I didn’t mean-”

“Daichi painted the right side and I attempted to do the left side. It’s fine, I kind of did that on purpose.” Kuroo chuckled, setting the painting aside against the wall as he stared at it. “Koushi bought us a couple’s painting session at a paint studio for our anniversary. I thought it was stupid, but I went because it was a gift and Dai really wanted to go. Plus there were free drinks so I went.”

“I put very little effort into my side, but damn did he put all of his into his side.”

“Your side looks like a five-year-old painted that.” Kenma commented. The former middle blocker nodded, yeah it did. He wasn't going to deny that. It really did look like a five-year-old had painted that.

“Daichi was trying to get me to properly paint and that’s why the flower vase actually looks good. Because he made me do that.” Kuroo laughed. That night was really fun, getting to paint and talk with other couples. Laughing with other people who were as drunk as Kuroo was.

And the drinks were the bomb.

Kuroo sighed and stood up, taking the shoes from Kenma. He sat on his bed and started to put his dress shoes on.

“Come on, Kenma. We’re going to be late.” Kuroo said as he put one foot down and started to put the other one on. “Don’t need the snake to bite me for being late.”

“Tetsu, are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Just...you know. I’m fine.” Kuroo answered as he stood up. Kenma nodded as he followed him out of the room. He’d known Kuroo for his whole life and knew when something was bothering Kuroo. The couple painting brought back memories of when him and Daichi were still together. Tomorrow night, Kuroo would be one of the best men that stood along side of Daishou as he’d marry Mika.

It had been over four months now since Daichi and him had ended their relationship. As they entered the wedding venue, Kenma rubbed his childhood friend’s back.

“It’ll be okay. You’ve got this.” Kenma said in a gentle voice as he went to go sit down. Kuroo watched, but knew what he meant.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

“Great, you showed up. I thought you would be the last to arrive.” Daishou said with a smirk on his face.

“Well, I was trying to be last tonight, but I’ll try and make sure to be late tomorrow.” Kuroo responded as he smirked back at the groom-to-be.

* * *

“AND THEN! Just as we’re about to submit all of our reservations and hotels, hell even our plane tickets, THE POWER GOES OUT! And guess what happened when it came back on!”

“You and Keiji had to start allllll over.”

“YEAH! AND THAT TOOK HOURS TO DO!” Bokuto groaned. Their friends laughed as Akaashi sighed, that had been a long night. “But we managed to get everything fixed and our anniversary trip to Sweden is official!”

“Even if we were up until almost two in the morning. But everything is planned and we’re ready for Sweden.” Akaashi smiled, very excited about the upcoming trip. “Terushima, how was your trip with Misaki?”

“Oh tone of fun!” Terushima answered as him and Hana became to explain how their recent trip to Osaka had been.

“I feel like the awkward third-wheel.” Daichi mumbled, turning away from the couples and back to his food. Kuroo nodded, looking up from his food.

“Yeah, I agree.” He agreed, taking a bite of his food. The two men toned out the couples as they talked about the trips they took or were about to take. Some of them even talking about trips they want to take in the future. “So uh...how’s work been going, Daichi?”

“Hmmm? Good, I’ve been busy lately. How about you?” Daichi answered with a nod. “How have you been lately? Bokuto showed me a picture of you standing at the altar at Daishou’s wedding. You looked nice.”

“Thanks, it was a nice wedding. She looked beautiful.” Kuroo thanked while nodding. “I’ve been doing good. Busy. Um, work has been keeping me busy. We’ve been researching and experimenting on a couple of things. I’ve been doing the researching part and eh, it’s been okay.”

“Right, you like experimenting more than researching.” Daichi chuckled, taking a bite of his food. The two men nodded at each other and kept eating, trying to find something to talk about. Or try and jump into the conversation that the group was having.

Still talking about trips.

“So um, I recently found that painting we did a couple of years ago.” Kuroo brought up. Probably not a good idea, but it was better than just sitting in silence.

“The one with the wine glasses?” Kuroo nodded. Daichi chuckled, taking a sip of his water. “You’re side was terrible.”

“Yeah I know. Kenma said it looked like it was painted by a five-year-old.” Kuroo chuckled.

“Do you remember what I said about it?”

“Daichi, I was drunk off my ass. I remember shit.”

“I said a three-year-old painted that. Five-year-old is generous.” Daichi smirked.

“Sounds ‘bout right.” Kuroo nodded. “Yeah I recently found it. Do you uh...do you want your half? It’s a nice piece and I just don’t want to get rid of it because of that.”

Daichi didn’t say a word, but shook his head. “No, it wouldn’t look the same without the other half. You can do whatever with them.”

“Okay um okay. Um, that was a fun night.”

“Yeah, it was a fun night.” Daichi agreed as Kuroo nodded. The two went back to eating their food and listening to everyone talking; trying to find a place where they can jump in.

* * *

“Mmmmmm!” Daichi groaned as he stretched, how long had he been working on his presentation for? He had no idea and didn’t even want to think how long he’s been working on this paper. But he should probably get up and just walk around for a few minutes before going back to the presentation. Why did his boss have to give him this responsibility for the very important company business meeting on Thursday.

“What time is it?” Daichi asked as he stood up. “It has to be at least dinner time.”

He walked away from his kitchen table and walked over to his coffee table, where his phone laid. Picking up his phone he rubbed his eyes as he woke his phone up and noticed not one, but two things.

The first thing being that it WAS dinner time!

The second thing being that he still hadn’t changed his lockscreen. He frowned, sitting down on his couch as he stared at the picture of him and Kuroo. Daichi could only guess what time of day it was, maybe it was morning? He knew they were still in college, he remembered that. He was the one taking the picture while Kuroo was leaning over him, kissing Daichi on the cheek. They looked like shit and probably had been drinking the previous night.

But it was one of Daichi’s favorite picture of them and that hadn’t changed since that day. That had been over four years ago. How much they’d changed over those four years and what had changed since then.

Daichi sighed, standing up from the couch and headed back over to his kitchen table. Quickly saving his work, before he headed out the door to grab dinner. He needed to change it the lock screen since…

He came up to a ramen shop and placed his order to go. While waiting, he scrolled through his photos to find a new picture to replace his lock screen with. But as he scrolled, he realized he didn’t go through his pictures and deleted their pictures. Guess he threw himself into his work that he forgot about all the pictures.

Daichi sighed and put his phone down. He’ll have to go through them later on, but not tonight. He needed to eat dinner and then finish his presentation.

“Sawamura-san!” Daichi stood up and took his food, thanking the workers before heading back home.

Maybe he should set his lock screen to a default image.

* * *

Kuroo stared at the wine painting.

Daichi stared at the lock screen.

They stared at the items many times during the past months.

It’s been nine months since the break up and it sucked. They’d been trying to be friends, meeting up a couple of times to have lunch or drinks. They enjoyed meeting up every now and then, but it just didn’t feel the same. Not like how they would make Thursdays the day they would meet up for lunch together.

A voice in the back of their heads has said the same thing over and over again.

“You miss him. Go back and work this out.”

Should they try and work things out? Would it work out this time? Would things get in the way again like it did the first time?

They stared at their phones with the messenger app open. Should he text him and ask to talk? Ask to try and work this out? He really did miss him, he missed everything about him. Their laughs, their smiles and smirks, the stupid jokes they told. Cooking dinner together and somehow not burning their food, because they ended up having a dance off in the middle of their kitchen.

Kuroo missed sending dumb text messages to Daichi, when he was literally right next to him on the couch. He missed falling asleep on Daichi’s thighs because he said they make the best pillow.

Daichi missed watching Kuroo read anything that involved having to wear his glasses, how handsome he looked while wearing them. Daichi missed using his shortness to his advantage against Kuroo. He even missed Kuroo’s terrible laugh.

They missed each other’s cuddles, each other’s kisses, each other’s smiles. They missed saying, “I love you” every single day.

They stared at their phones as their fingers danced across the keyboards.

[ **To Tetus (=`ω´=)** ]: _Can we talk?_

[ **To Dai** **♡** ]: _Can we talk?_

They both sent the same message at the same time. They were thinking the same thing;

_I miss you._

**Author's Note:**

> During my hiatus, I wanted to try something new. I saw the prompts for KuroDai week and an idea came to mind after looking at the prompts. And here we are.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr or Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
